


【脸鱼】Sect

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: 雷文超级雷pwp就完事了





	1. Chapter 1

棕狼步伐灵巧地来到主人的身边，梅苏特蜷缩在凌乱的床铺上睡得安稳，黑发纠成一团乱糟糟的。

巨狼粗糙的舌面舔舐着他苍白的皮肤。在明显的舔舐声中梅苏特醒来，沉默地伸手揪住野兽厚实的皮毛，平躺着把腿跨在它身上。

野兽已经完全勃起了，比人类可怖的阴茎火辣辣的，蹭在梅苏特大腿内侧，那里还有刚愈合不久的抓痕和齿痕。新生的嫩肉太过敏感，被汗水和毛发刺激得又痛又痒，但梅苏特什么都没有说，主动扬起头颅露出颈动脉。棕狼向来对他的脆弱点青睐有加，这些示弱只能让野兽的情欲更加高涨。

腿圈住狼背，梅苏特抬腿在野兽身上摩擦起来。他的性器渗出前液蹭湿了一块毛发，连后穴都在往外分泌肠液，巨狼用舌舔过他的侧颈，沉腰把性器送了进去。

身体被强行撑开，肠道很快适应了异物的侵犯，梅苏特吃痛地发出抽泣声。比起第一次的痛苦这无疑是不值得一提的，与巨兽的性爱完全把他的身体改造了。梅苏特很好地容纳进它的性器，他的脸埋在野兽热烘烘的皮毛里，鼻间能闻到独属于野兽的腥膻味。

梅苏特双腿大张任由身上的巨兽侵犯，他叫着喊着，发出带鼻音的哼声。身上被爱欲带上一层薄汗，梅苏特开始享受疼痛的快感，看上去比发情期的动物还要不知廉耻。

痛苦和快感在体内对抗，男人的后穴湿哒哒的都是体液， 他手里揪紧巨狼的肩颈，后穴含住野兽的性器吮吸。兽类的阴茎完全超出了他的可承受范围，充血涨红的性器在他体内来回抽插，还没胀起就已经很可观的、犬类特有的结每次碾过敏感点都让梅苏特发出细微的呻吟。

他双腿紧紧圈住棕狼的腰部以便它的动作，野兽俯下身体让梅苏特好好地躺在床上，下半身半蹲着进入了他。男人除了发出叫床声以外没有更多的反应，他的臀部肌肉绷紧了，后穴收缩取悦它的阴茎。

棕狼第一次射在他身体里的时候，梅苏特脑海中忽然闪过一个念头：他必须要怀孕了。

-

梅苏特在树林里捡到一只幼狼——准确来说是一只出生不久的小狼崽子——棕灰色的毛发只能用绒毛来形容，浑身蓬松的皮毛下身体瘦弱得站不稳。

他拎着它的后颈检查它的身体状况。是一只刚出生不久的雄性，也许是被狼群抛弃了，梅苏特捧住它无措乱蹬的后腿，把它举到和自己脸水平的高度，沉思片刻后从包里翻出毯子裹住了它。

幼狼棕黑色的眼睛圆溜溜的，只能发出狗崽一样的叫声。

他用手揉着狼崽的毛茸茸的脑袋，像摸一只小狗。幼狼哼哼地叫，身体在男人怀里一拱一拱的。

梅苏特回到家里从冰箱翻出一瓶牛奶放进微波炉里热着，平时喂羊崽喝奶用的奶瓶临时变成了幼狼专用的器件。他一路都抱着那只小狼不放，担心它跑到看不见的地方，梅苏特单手把温热的牛奶倒进奶瓶里，坐在餐桌前将奶瓶塞进了幼狼嘴里。

让它靠在自己怀里，棕狼幼崽急匆匆地吮吸橡胶奶嘴、把牛奶舔进肚子里。它喝得太急以至于梅苏特不得不几次移开奶瓶让它咽干净了再继续喂，乳白的奶汁溢得到处都是他也没有去管，直到一瓶奶喂得七七八八他才用纸巾给小狼擦干净喝得脏兮兮的脸，把它抱回卧室里去。

梅苏特找出一个藤编的小篮铺上几件旧衣服就算是给狼崽的窝，小狼蜷缩着，闻了闻衣服上梅苏特的味道，乖乖地睡着了。

 

在小狼长到比普通棕狼体型还要大上两圈的时候，梅苏特决定不再只用“小狼”称呼它，给它取了一个名字。

“萨米，过来。”他伸长了身子搂住棕狼的肩颈。

-

第一次发生在一年前，萨米还是睡在梅苏特的房间里，但很显然当初的那只藤篮已经睡不下这么大的棕狼了，它只能趴在梅苏特床尾特地为它铺的地毯上，偶尔梅苏特带它洗澡之后会允许它睡在床上，和自己依偎在一起。

梅苏特喜欢棕狼厚实的皮毛和热烘烘的身体，在冬天简直是天然的暖气，比壁炉还要舒服。

晚上他依靠在野兽身上睡过去，半夜却被细微的走路声惊醒。

借着月光梅苏特能看到一个高大男人的剪影，他顿时清醒不少，手可触及之处都摸不到萨米，入侵者不知道是盗贼还是盯上萨米的偷猎者，但无论是哪一个都不是什么好惹的角色。

他正准备叫棕狼的名字，入侵者却毫不客气地倒下去、压在梅苏特身上。梅苏特推拒着，大叫棕狼的名字想把它唤回来，谁知道陌生男人听到这个，手上的动作更加粗暴。他强硬地掰开梅苏特的腿用自己的膝盖压住，双手也像铁钳一样桎梏梅苏特的双手，德国人怒骂着，却在感觉到男人的勃起压上他小腹的时候心里凉了半截。

男人完全没有做准备的样子，梅苏特的后穴从没被开发过，又紧又涩，他只沉下腰用性器乱顶，强硬地操进了梅苏特的身体里。

异物感和被撕裂一样的疼痛让梅苏特骂出更多过分的脏话来，但他心里还想着他的小狼，他一边抽气一边叫萨米，努力地去听外面的动静。

男人顿了一会儿，腰部开始用力地顶弄起来。梅苏特痛得脸上毫无血色，他肯定自己的下身被撕裂了，鼻子里能闻到血腥味，腿间的湿润感也越来越明显。他还在叫着棕狼的名字，声音也随动作起伏。

被操了一阵，梅苏特还是没有听到小狼的回应，他咬着下唇，心里空落落的。

被迫服从地双腿大开接受男人的操弄，梅苏特的骂声越来越小，男人开始学得章法，换着角度操他的后穴，血液流出来干结之后再次因为动作被带入身体里，细小的血块的存在增加了酥麻感。梅苏特紧闭嘴巴，却无法阻止因为快感泄出的呻吟。

惨白的月光下黑发德国人被人摁住打开身体，陌生人在他身上留下许多的咬痕血印，他的乳头也被吮得胀大红肿、用牙齿咬破了皮肤，被苍白的皮肤衬得更加可怖。

男人用力地挺动腰部把自己送进梅苏特的体内再抽出来，梅苏特咬得很紧也很会吸，湿滑的嫩肉包裹着他的阴茎，男人一边操他一边发出闷哼，因激动分泌的唾液滴在梅苏特的胸部。

他很快射了，射在梅苏特身体深处。他是故意的，在高潮时又慢又用力地顶到最里面射出来，把自己的精液留在梅苏特身体里。男人的射精量很大，甚至有不少溢出来打湿了床单，梅苏特只觉得自己被灌满了一肚子，又感到恶心。

男人的不应期过得很快，还插在梅苏特身体里的阴茎半勃着，他晃动几下腰部掐着梅苏特的腰把人翻转让他乖乖翘起臀部趴在床上。他再一次顶了进去，把刚刚射进去的精液又挤出来不少，梅苏特的臀部紧实，男人将他的手扣在自己的腰背上，让他只能侧着脸抵在床上支撑自己的身体被操。

他摇摇晃晃地，嘴里还不时叫几次萨米，仍然是没有回应。

男人边操边喘，梅苏特像一个性爱娃娃一样接受他，后穴湿得汁水淋漓，夹紧了那根能取悦他身体的性器。

变化在这时开始了，按在梅苏特身上的人类的手骨骼发生变化，逐渐变成狼爪的样子。梅苏特身上的重量剧增，男人浑身的骨骼像舒展开了一样变大了一圈，棕色的厚实皮毛覆盖在表面，连体内的阴茎都胀大地撑开梅苏特的后穴。

熟悉的重量和温热的触感，棕狼就着还在后入梅苏特的姿势，用舌头舔舐着梅苏特脸上残留的眼泪。梅苏特挣扎着翻过身，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——谁能相信这样的事，狼人？月夜？

萨米用爪子摁住抱着自己的梅苏特，再次压下身体操进了他湿软的体内。兽类的性器大小可不是一般人类能比的，充血的阴茎和胀大的结在他身体里来回摩擦、碾过，让梅苏特爽得浑身打颤。

梅苏特一边下意识地抗拒一边感到快乐，他居然失而复得了。他的小狼。

下身不住地来回抽插，棕狼用头拱了几下梅苏特的下巴，这是萨米在示弱、在道歉。梅苏特心里很清楚。他的手捧住小狼的下巴和脸，在它的额头上落下一个吻。

巨狼的舌头舔过他的下巴和胸部，它像小时候等梅苏特给它喂奶一样在他乳头上舔来舔去，用野兽粗糙的舌头摩擦挺立的乳尖，把那里的伤口又一次舔得出血。

野兽和人的体型、力量差距太大，梅苏特只觉得自己快要被操死了，浑身作痛，下身容纳小狼的地方火辣辣的疼中又勾起几丝快感。他几乎痛得失去了感觉，只能机械地接受棕狼的操弄，作为狼类的它性器的结实在是太让他难过了，梅苏特因为疼痛而夹紧双腿，最后只能挂在萨米腰上。

棕狼一边维持着舔弄梅苏特胸部的举动，一边登上第二次高潮，它顶到里面去，性器上的结胀大、卡在男人的身体里，把射进去的精液全部堵在里面。

第二次被内射梅苏特已经麻木了，身体像散架了一样，萨米换了个姿势让他靠在它的身上，舌头一遍又一遍地舔过他汗湿的脸、流血的胸部和因为内射而微微鼓起来的腹部。温热的舌头在肚子上滑过，梅苏特大口喘着气平复自己。

萨米的结还堵在他的穴口，过多的精液不可避免地淌出来、沾湿了他和身后萨米的毛发，梅苏特忽然明白了棕狼这样举动的目的：它想让他怀上孕。

连狼变成人类这样的事都经历过，梅苏特一个男人怀孕——而且很大可能是怀上小小的棕狼幼崽而不是人类婴儿——似乎也不是什么稀奇的事。

头枕在棕狼的怀里，萨米的大尾巴覆在他的身上，梅苏特一把一把给它顺着尾巴上的毛，在思考怀上棕狼幼崽的可能性中睡着了。

 

 

 

End.

 

By：一号机


	2. 2.0

mpreg涉及  
产乳涉及  
总之雷就完事了

 

***

 

 

梅苏特侧着身熟睡，狼崽在他不远处的毯子团里发出饥饿的哼叫，萨米在床尾探上来叼住它的后颈把它放到梅苏特怀里。狼崽在怀里左右地挪动，梅苏特动了几下才彻底清醒过来，他平躺着把狼崽放在身上，睡衣下摆撩开让它自己喝奶。

狼崽还没长牙，哼哼唧唧地含住梅苏特一边的乳头吮吸，男人泌乳的量不够，小狼用舌头边舔边吮，把乳汁吸进嘴里。

梅苏特生产之后胸部除了变柔软一些以外没有太多的变化，萨米跳上床把梅苏特和幼崽圈进怀里，梅苏特抬手扶住它的头揉了揉棕狼的耳根。萨米甩甩头，把头搁在他肩上。

很快一边的乳汁被吸空了，狼崽用湿润的鼻头蹭另一边的乳头，呜呜叫着含住那里吮吸起来。梅苏特手上揉搓几下它头顶的软毛，迷迷糊糊地又睡过去。

 

梅苏特在情欲中被吵醒，棕狼侧着身体从后面进入了他，他泌乳的量不够，萨米只能用性爱刺激他的身体。

幼崽还埋在他胸口叼着梅苏特的乳尖不放，梅苏特不敢太大动作，只能挣扎着说几句：“放开我，用牛奶喂也是一样的。”

棕狼一只前爪搭在他身上，下身几下用力地操进去，顶端强硬地顶开梅苏特的后穴，没动多久他就已经浑身软得像一滩水，不得不伸出一只手撑在身前护住怀里的幼崽。

萨米没有理会他的反对，甚至听出了恋人语句中的余地，更加得寸进尺地摁住他的身体。

这简直就是找借口做爱罢了。梅苏特想。他的身体和萨米磨合得很好，甚至太过敏感，像这样一刺激胸部立刻有涨奶的感觉，狼崽只懂得含住胸部用没有长牙的嘴巴吮吸、用柔软的舌头舔舐。

啧啧啧的吸奶声直直地传进他们的耳中，幼崽为了吞咽奶水把梅苏特的胸口都吸肿了，梅苏特下半身往后靠棕狼身上借力，小狼在他怀里发出满足的哼叫。

梅苏特的手逗弄着狼崽的下巴，大拇指帮它把嘴边沾湿的毛发理顺，幼崽柔软的舌头舔过他的拇指，顺势含住那根手指啧啧吮吸。

看到幼崽把他的手指当奶嘴一样，梅苏特也不收回手，由着它动作。

棕狼的身形逐渐变化，人形的萨米歪头吻过他发烫的耳垂，梅苏特像雌兽一样被萨米掰开大腿从后面进入，他浑身滚烫，皮肤上浮上一层被快感激出的红晕，嘴里的呻吟碎得不成调子。

幼崽把自己的肚子喝得圆滚滚的，跌跌撞撞地从梅苏特的身前爬开、爬到原来睡得枕头堆里。没有了小狼的阻碍萨米更加肆无忌惮，他退出来，搂过梅苏特的腹部把人面对面地搂到自己腿上坐稳。

手里捏着梅苏特紧实的臀部，萨米调整好姿势之后就把他晾在一边，他微微挺腰用性器在梅苏特的臀缝里摩擦、引诱梅苏特自己掌握主动权，阴茎分泌的体液来回动作间沾在他的臀肉上，留下一道道明显的水痕。

梅苏特头发全都汗湿了，微垂着头喘息，身下体液黏哒哒的一塌糊涂。他和萨米第一次的那个夜晚棕狼的人形给了梅苏特很大的阴影，向来和他朝夕相处的都是棕狼的他而不是现在的样子，但眼下萨米这样他也只能硬着头皮主动。

手扶着性器一点点侵入自己的身体，梅苏特爽得大腿都在打颤，性器也因为身体的胀痛半软了。狼人的尺寸太超过了，他甚至只吃进去一半就不上不下地停在那里，难受得不行。

一双手摸上他的腰部把人往下压，梅苏特把汗津津的手撑在他身上支撑起自己的上身。萨米的手缓慢而用力地将人拉到底，梅苏特刚发出几声含糊的抗议声，就被他搂着腰按在怀中吻了几次。

萨米吻着他的耳垂和侧颈的痣，狼人能敏锐地感觉到梅苏特皮肤下规律的脉搏，这样属于年轻人的生命力是梅苏特最吸引他的地方。

狼人双手摁住男人的身体不让他挣脱，为了让他适应自己，萨米没有再多的动作。直到梅苏特的脸涨红了，难耐地伸手为自己手淫、扭动身体，他才开始握着梅苏特的腰部动起来。

饱胀的阴茎在身体里进出，穴口被撑开填满，体液顺着交合处滴到床单上，两人皮肤相贴的火热让梅苏特无法自拔。他紧咬牙不肯发出更多的声音，萨米也谅解地不去逼对方，顺着敏感点挺动腰身给他更多的刺激。

快感从尾椎骨处窜上大脑，酥麻的欲望简直让梅苏特有一种腰根快要长出尾巴的错觉。他握住萨米的手，和对方十指相扣，这样亲昵的动作和体位是平时无法和狼形的他一起做的。

梅苏特双腿分开跨坐在萨米身上被动地接受一切的刺激，他浑身都是汗、身体濒临高潮，胸部也因为性爱有些胀痛，萨米的手在他汗淋淋的腰背上逡巡爱抚，感受他每次动作时皮肤下紧实的肌肉起伏。

他全身的重量都压在狼人身上，每当萨米顶到最深处停留的时候梅苏特都很担心他会在里面射出来，虽说体外射精也不是一种好的避孕方式，之前每次做完之后梅苏特也都会吃下避孕的药物，到头来还是产下了那只胖嘟嘟的棕狼幼崽。

梅苏特怀孕的时间和狼类一样，那段时间里身体健康且没有任何不适，直到快生产前他还以为自己只是因为冬天的慵懒发胖。两人猝不及防地迎来一只幼崽，现在梅苏特不敢再冒这个风险。

哺乳期的梅苏特敏感得像第一次和他做爱一样又热又紧，萨米很熟悉他的身体，每一次都正好顶在他最敏感的地方，另一只手也不忘圈住梅苏特身前硬热的性器抚慰。

高潮的舒爽让他舒服得全身紧绷，嘴里不住地叫狼人的名字射了出来，沾上两人的腹部。他的呼吸又短又促，头发被汗湿透了，像落水之后又被捞回岸上的犬类。

萨米侧过脸在他额上亲过几下，伸手扶住梅苏特的后颈把人贴近自己，抽出性器抵在梅苏特的大腿内侧撸射在上面。

混杂的、黏稠的体液顺着男人绷紧的大腿弄脏了床单，梅苏特闭上眼睛靠在萨米身上平息一阵，道：“是你要做的，记得把床单搞干净。”

狼人没有答话，只是低下头用鼻子抵着梅苏特的来回蹭几下，搂住梅苏特的手再用上了三分力。

 

 

End.

 

By：一号机


End file.
